1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for working on the primary pipework and the water box of a nuclear power station steam generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As part of replacing a nuclear power station steam generator operations such as cutting pipes, chamfering and welding have to be carried out on the parts to be replaced and in particular on the water box. The dose of radiation received by the operators during these operations is high because of contamination by radioactive substances which are deposited on the internal walls of the aforementioned parts.
One way to reduce the aforementioned doses received during this type of work might consist, prior to the work necessary to carry out these operations, in decontaminating the primary pipework of the water box over a length in the order of several, meters, for example, the internal wall of the water box and the partition plate, for example.
Such decontamination may be effected by electrodecontamination, for example, and advantageously by working from outside the water box using the system in accordance with the invention.